


Fleeting

by destinyofamerath



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Amnesiac!Pedri, F/M, On the way to TITAN HQ, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofamerath/pseuds/destinyofamerath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, the little girl drew out feelings in him he had thought long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

The boy was ignoring him again, but after fifteen years, Pedri was nearly used to it.  At times, he would glance over at him in a manner that could almost be described as nervous, but most of the time, his host would stare though him determinedly or just to the side, as if he was not there at all.

This time, he wasn’t even looking at anything at all.  The TITAN-lover had dimmed the lights in the ship so the other three might sleep on their way to the headquarters, so his host had tipped his head back over the edge of the couch and closed his eyes.  His injuries from the crash had been rather serious – even though Pedri had no love for the false god, he had to grudgingly admit that he trained his worshippers well, for Odin was walking around almost as if he did not feel his wounds at all.  He would have to thank him before he killed him.

Not that he remembered why he needed to kill him.  His memories were hazy at best.  In any case, the damned fool he was forced to follow like a whipped dog would need rest before his full strength returned.

If only he had made a pact with him, he wouldn’t have to worry about something so petty as _death_.  But every time he demanded demanded that they work together, Odin would refuse and ignore him with even more determination, and Pedri refused to lower himself to begging, no matter how much he wanted to achieve his goals.

Instead of pleading with him, Pedri settled himself in between his host and the small girl that was wearing his jacket.  Under normal circumstances, he would never have fit in such a small ship, but the dead had no need for space.

Still, it was due to the cramped cabin that something wonderful happened, and the fog that seemed to constantly haze his mind suddenly cleared.  The specifics weren’t there, but he _remembered_.

The great lady he had been so enamored with, extraordinary even among the exceptional vengess that he surrounded himself with.  The intensity of the battle for her heart, and the pride in his heart and the pleasure on her face when he sauntered up to her with her former husband’s skull pulled over his face.  Little, violet dragonflies fluttering from his fingers to tangle themselves in her silken hair.

He pulled away from the girl as suddenly as he had brushed against her, and the haze came rushing back in; his memories buried once more.  How strange.  Why had such a small creature dragged those old memories from the dark recesses of his mind; ones he could not recall on his own?

On closer inspection, the girl’s dreams seemed to be troubled.  Every once in a while, her fingers would twitch, and her brow was furrowed like she was trying to solve a problem.  He reached forward a clawed finger to try to smooth out the wrinkles, but though he might be able to feel her, he could not truly touch her, and his attempt has no effect.  The memories did not return, either, but the emotions from before danced on the edges of his mind, teasing at what he could not remember, until he withdrew once more.

Instead, he curled himself up around the little human girl, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  Protectiveness was not something he often felt, but he had no other word for what this could be.  Though she could not feel him – not truly – perhaps her soul would sense that someone looked to guard her from her nightmares and ease her journey through dreamland.

When he looked up once more, that feeling of familiarity still sparking at the edge of his consciousness, his host was starting at him with a strange expression on his face.  The two observed each other for a moment.

“Form a pact with me,” Pedri whispered.  TITAN needed to die.  He needed to find the woman that this small girl made him remember.  And…something else…there was something else he was supposed to find…

Odin was the first to break eye contact.  He heaved a deep sigh, and tilted his head back once more and settled himself deeper into his seat.

“No.”


End file.
